Christmas Wish
by FlyWithoutWingz
Summary: Christmas a year for happiness and joy. Omi is so excited about it that he causes a lot of trouble. His teammate sees him as trouble and now he wishes something that he could soon regret for making. For it may change everyones live.


Christmas Wish  
  
By Crissi and Blade6  
  
Crissi and Blade6: Merry Christmas everyone!!! *Throws confetti* (-^-^-)(-^- ^-)  
  
Blade6: Well today I have a friend who's been helping me with this story. Say hello to Crissi!!! *More confetti came out of nowhere*  
  
Crissi: *covered with confetti* Hey everyone *waves happily* Merry Christmas!!  
  
Blade6: Anyway this is our Christmas story as you can tell by the title. It's are first time doing this together so there might be some grammar error, so please don't flame us especially on this Christmas day.  
  
Crissi: Yeah and it's the first time I writing a fanfiction especially in English! I'm German you know ^^ I just wanted to warn you ^^;;  
  
Disclaimers: We do NOT own any of the Weiss Kreuz characters expect for the angel and the some of the fangirls and some other things. We wish we could own them though.  
  
Blade6: Oh and also this story was from one of the books I read one time called "A Christmas without Elizabeth." Since it gave me an idea for this story.  
  
Crissi: And we do not own 'A Christmas without Elizabeth' either!  
  
Blade6: So enjoy the story. ^^  
  
"Talking" /thoughts/  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a breezy winter in Tokyo. Glittering snowflakes fall down to the ground while children sing their favorite Christmas songs. Everyone was into the Christmas spirit, especially the youngest member of Weiss.  
  
"Okay! I think I'm almost done shopping for Ken and Youji's presents. Now I need to find one for Aya-kun." Said Omi cheerfully.  
  
"Now what should I get for him?" he said himself.  
  
"Maybe . . . I should get him a plastic cow!" He picture Aya getting a plastic cow on Christmas. Instead of being happy, he took out his katana and yelled 'Shi ni' slashing the plastic cow into bits. As if it was a Takatori.  
  
"Hmm . . . I don't think so."  
  
"Or . . . I should get him floaties!" An image of Aya getting a floaties and Youji was laughing at him. So then he took the floaties and started to strangle Youji with it.  
  
"Uh . . .maybe not."  
  
"Or shall I get him a bobbing head of George Washington!" Another image appear and Aya was just poking at the head looking a bit confused.  
  
"Then again maybe not."  
  
"I know! How about a fountain pen with a journal!!!"  
  
"Yeah! That's a great idea Omi!"  
  
"It's going to be perfect!" he laughed a bit and then suddenly stopped talking to himself. He then saw a whole bunch of people surrounding him and was also staring at him.  
  
"Are you okay kid? You're not sick are you?" asked an elderly man.  
  
"Are you lost?" asked another.  
  
"Do you have some kind of a mental problem?"  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"Maybe we need to send him to the hospital?"  
  
"Do you want ice cream?"  
  
Omi then had a very huge sweatdrop and didn't know how to answer the question. It was going to be a long day for him. Especially since it's going to be hard to get rid of the crowd he made.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Finally he had gotten rid of the people around him after he convinced them that he doesn't need any help or ice cream.  
  
His cheeks were lightly red from both embarrassment and the cold air. He sighed and continued walking down the street.  
  
He searched for a shop where he could buy a fountain pen and a journal for Aya. This time he avoided talking to himself.  
  
A few minutes later he entered a shop that sells all kinds of stationery and other stuff like books or magazines. He walked slowly through the rows now and then stopping to pick up something.  
  
He wanted to buy Aya a special journal with a nice cover. He was going to give up and leave the shop as he saw something from the corner of his eyes.  
  
There lay a journal. Its cover was all black with a beautiful red rose on it. It looks simple but very pretty too. Omi decided instantly to buy it and the blue pen he already picked up.  
  
He paid for the stuff and happily left the shop.  
  
"Omi!" someone called him 10 minutes later and he stopped to look at whoever called his name.  
  
His eyes catch a girl about his age who was smiling at him.  
  
"Hey, Arina!" he greeted her by smiling.  
  
She was one of their fangirls and he knows that she had a crush on Aya. Every day she would appear at the Koneko to see the redhead and try to get his affection. But it still hadn't worked and he ignores her like the others only telling her to get out if she doesn't want to buy anything.  
  
"Guess what," she said smiling back at him. "I just bought a gift for Aya-san."  
  
"Really? What is it?" Omi wanted to know.  
  
"A pullover. To be honest the orange one he always wears during work looks horrible! And," she added. "I like the thought of him wearing something I bought."  
  
"You are right I don't like that orange thing either. I'm sure he'll like your present." Arina smiled happily at him.  
  
/I hope he will like it./ Omi thought to himself.  
  
They said good-bye after a while and Omi went home to the Koneko.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Unexpectedly, when he went back home, he was in really deep trouble. Which was very unexpected.  
  
"OMI!!! Where have you been! It was your sift a hour ago!" yelled Aya angrily.  
  
"Gomen. I was at the-" Aya interrupted him.  
  
"There is no exception for being late! Go and change within a minute NOW!!!"  
  
Omi sighed and went to his room as fast as possible. He dropped all his stuffs on the bed and locked his door so that no one goes in and finds out what they are getting for Christmas. Then he took his apron and started working at the shop.  
  
"Finally you're here chibi." Said Youji who was just pulling the petals out of a flower.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I lost track of time and a huge crowd surrounded me. I had to get rid of them for almost 25 minutes." Said Omi quickly and didn't bother to explain that he was also talking to himself that formed a crowd.  
  
"Well at least you're here. It was getting pretty wild here a few moments ago but everything is under control." Said Ken.  
  
"And the Ice King has been driving us crazy for the past moment when you were gone." Youji said and kept pulling out the petal of the flower borely.  
  
"By the way the Christmas tree that we order should be on it's way here by tomorrow." Said Ken.  
  
"Really! That's great! I just bought a whole bunch of oraments, lights, statues, and everything for our tree and also for some outside decoration for the whole house too yesterday. It's going to look great!" said Omi cheerfully and accidentally knock down a flowerpot at a very bad time.  
  
"OMI!!! Clean this up within 5 minutes NOW!!!" yelled Aya.  
  
"Yes s-sir." Said Omi quickly and started cleaning before Aya yells at him again.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Omi was totally exhausted as they finally closed the shop.  
  
"It's not my day," he sighed. After he had cleaned up the mess he made he had tried to make it up for Aya by working very hard.  
  
He had served the customers, tidied the storage room and things like that. Everything seemed to be okay until he ran into Aya who carried a sack of fertilizer that the supplier just delivered. Now they had to order some new fertilizer for the plants.  
  
The redhead was furious as everything spread over the floor. He yelled at him in front of the customers and Omi had to clean it up while Aya glared at him.  
  
It took Omi a long time to clean it up and he apologized for his stupidity but Aya just turned away.  
  
He went to his room as Youji called him back.  
  
"Wait a minute, Omi!"  
  
He turned around and looks at Youji with tired eyes.  
  
"Are you okay, chibi? You don't look very well."  
  
"I'm fine, Yoji. Just tired that's all." He wanted to go but Youji put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. You know Aya. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. He's just annoyed. The girls were absolutely annoying today! I'm sure he would likely kill one of them." The playboy smirked.  
  
"I'm always messing things up," Omi whispered sadly.  
  
"You didn't mess anything up, Omi!" the eldest Weiß scolded him. "You just had a bad day and Aya too. I'm sure he will cool down soon!"  
  
"And tomorrow we are going to decorate the Christmas tree, okay?"  
  
That cheered Omi up a little bit and he smiled at Youji.  
  
"You are right. Thanks for your help Youji!" He turned and went to his room.  
  
He looked at his gifts for his teammates he bought.  
  
"I hope they'll like them." He said to himself as he sat on his bed. He began to wrap them up in colorful wrappings and tie them with ribbons.  
  
Besides the journal and pen that he bought for Aya, he bought Ken a soccer ball signed by his favorite team including a picture of the team with each member's signature. He didn't really know what to get for Youji so he gave him an expensive watch and men's perfume.  
  
After he finishes wrapping the gifts, he put a card for each one of them. Wishing them all a Merry Christmas. When he was done, he hidden the gifts and doze off to sleep. After all, he was really tired from working all around the shop.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day the Christmas tree came. Youji and Ken had to both carried it inside the house. Omi put the stand for the tree right in the corner of the room. Aya didn't bother to help out since he doesn't really care about the tree or what they were doing. However he had to sweep the floor from the little leaves that the tree had drop on the ground.  
  
Omi was so excited that he almost made Youji trip when he was carrying it. After placing the tree and cleaning up the floor, Omi went upstairs to his room to get everything out. Unforunately they didn't expect him buying 10 big bags of stuff for the Christmas tree and the house.  
  
"Okay! The orange bag is where all the Christmas lights. The red, green, and white bags are the ornaments bag. The statues are in this teddy bear bag. Candles are this blue bag right there. Streamers are in this yellow bag. Stockings and candy canes are in that reindeer bag. A whole bunch of Christmas signs are in that black bag and that pink one is filled with some other strange Christmas stuff that I found online. Any questions?" said Omi cheerfully.  
  
Youji and Ken had their eyes wide open and a sweat drop. Aya was just looking at him the way he normally do but is still a little surprise.  
  
"Chibi when did you get all these stuff and how come we never even notice?" asked Youji.  
  
"I got all these stuff four days ago like I told you and they delivered it to us three days ago. They knocked on the doors like about 3:00 am three days ago and I was the only one up so I took all the stuffs and stuff them all into my closet. Though it was hard for me to fit everything in." Omi then took one of the ornaments out of the bag and gently examine it.  
  
"3:00 AM!!! Why didn't you wake us up to help you?" asked Ken.  
  
"Well . . .you guys were sleeping comfortably in your bed and I didn't wanted to wake you up so I took everything inside myself! It took me until 5 o'clock to finish everything." Smiled Omi.  
  
"No wonder you were tired that day! I can't believe you never ask for help!" said Youji.  
  
"Gomen. I didn't want to disrupt you guys." Said Omi sadly.  
  
"Hey it's okay. Just ask for help next time when you needed." Said Ken.  
  
"Yeah. Now let's go decorate the tree with whatever you have in those bag." Said Youj.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yay!!!" Omi jumped up and down. He took a whole bunch of streamer and some ornaments. He was about to go to tree until he trip over the streamer and went crashing down to the floor.  
  
"OMI! Are you okay?" Ken kneeled down and looked at his friend in concerned. Omi jump back up onto his feet and laughed a bit.  
  
"I'm okay. See! See! Nothings wrong with me, I'm fine! Now lets get decorating!" Omi then went and started getting more streamers out and also some Christmas lights very quickly. He took almost everything out and almost threw the stuffs at his teammates.  
  
Watching this, his teammates have double the sweatdrop on now what's Omi is doing. Especially since Omi is now very hyper and active which they never seen before.  
  
"He's really into the Christmas spirit this year." Commented Youji.  
  
"A little too much." Aya added and look at the happily bouncing Omi.  
  
Youji and Ken just nodded and turned to help their cheerful friend.  
  
First they set up the lights on the tree and tested if they were working. The tree began to shine and everyone, especially Omi, smiled. Even Aya's lips rose a bit.  
  
They continued their work and decorated the tree with streamers, little angels, stars and other stuff Omi has bought.  
  
Omi had put a CD with Christmas songs in the CD-Player and sang along with them. He had downloaded them from the Internet a few days ago.  
  
"Minna-kun, come on the songs are beautiful! Don't you want to sing with me?"  
  
Aya just glared at him, went back to his work and cleared away the now empty boxes of the decoration.  
  
"Um, not really Omi. I'm not a very good singer." Said Youji and Ken nodded.  
  
"Me too. Sorry Omi."  
  
"It's okay you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Omi smiled.  
  
He wanted to get more ornaments and went to pick them up. Unfortunately he didn't saw the box on the floor and tripped over it.  
  
With a loud cry he stumbled into Ken who tried to catch him but instead of that he also fell. He dropped the statue he held and was going to crash into the Christmas tree.  
  
If it weren't for Youji who caught Ken, the soccer player would have fallen into the tree.  
  
Everyone went silent for a moment and Omi was the first one who asked after he was on his feet again.  
  
"Are you okay Ken-kun? I'm so sorry! I didn't want to hurt you! Are you hurt? I'm such a klutz. And what's with you Youji-kun."  
  
Omi didn't stop babbling until Ken interrupts him.  
  
"Omi, it's okay! I'm okay, Youji too," the eldest Weiß nodded. "Now stop worrying alright? You just have to be a little calmer-"  
  
"Yeah, before you run into the tree and make it fall over!" Aya said sarcastically.  
  
"AYA! Don't say that." Said Ken and glared at him then turn to Omi. "Don't listen to him. He doesn't mean it."  
  
"Yeah! It was only an accident anyway." Said Youji.  
  
"But I almost gotten you hurt. It's my fault for being overactive and Aya is right. I could have run into the tree and made it fall." Omi blamed himself.  
  
Suddenly they started to smell something burning in the kitchen. Omi then was about to run to the kitchen but then trip over the same box again and crash down to the floor for the second time that morning. He then quickly got himself up and ran to the kitchen with the others following.  
  
He opened the oven and huge cloud of smoke came out. Omi coughed. He used his hand to fan away the smoke. He took out his mitten and took out a very burnt charcoal turkey.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Omi. "The turkey is burnt."  
  
The others looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Uh . . . Omi? When did you put the turkey in the oven this morning?" asked a very confused Ken.  
  
"I put it in when you guys were gone to get the tree inside."  
  
"And where did you get that turkey? I never saw it in the refrigerator." Asked Youji.  
  
"I got it on Thanksgiving day. I sort of put it in the refrigerator that was in the attic."  
  
"We have a refrigerator in the ATTIC?" They unison.  
  
"Yeah! Didn't you notice?" they all shook their heads. "Well there is one."  
  
"Now dinner is ruined! I was going to make smash potatoes, cornbread, pumpkin pie with whip cream, potato salad, stuffing, and corn on the cob." Complained Omi as he looks as if he was about to cry.  
  
"It's okay Omi. We can have turkey another day." Said Youji trying to make Omi feel better.  
  
"It isn't okay. I messed up on everything today!" cried Omi and threw his mittens on the table and ran to his room. He slams his door really hard that it seems like he almost was going to break it.  
  
At the same time just Manx just came into their house with a mission folder in her hand. She stared at them in confusion.  
  
"What just happened here?" she asked.  
  
"Omi's upset over the burnt turkey." Said Ken.  
  
"Well you guys better get him down to the mission room now. Hate to spoil the holiday but you guys have a mission. It last for the next four day until Christmas morning at 12 o'clock AM." She explained and took out a tape in the folder.  
  
"Aw man, and I thought we might get a break for a while so I could ask you out. Shucks!" complained Youji. Manx gave him a dangerous glare.  
  
"That will never be happen, Youji!" she declared and turned to Ken.  
  
"Ken, go and tell Omi that he should come down in the mission room."  
  
"Sure." He left the room and went upstairs to Omi.  
  
Aya and Youji followed Manx downstairs to the mission room. While they were waiting for Omi and Ken she gave them two folders with some information about the mission.  
  
"You can read them till Ken returns with Omi." She said and put the videotape into the recorder.  
  
She paced back and forth. Getting more impatiently with every passing minute.  
  
Youji watched her anxious. "What's up, Manx? You are never that nervous."  
  
"The mission is really important and it can't wait! Haven't you read the folder I gave you?" the redhead woman asked angrily.  
  
The playboy ducked his head to escape her anger and pretend to be reading.  
  
Aya glanced at them both and returned to his own folder.  
  
At the same time Ken was standing in front of Omi's room and knocked at the wooden door.  
  
"Omi? Can I come in? Manx is here. She wants us to come to the mission room!" Without waiting for an answer he pushed the door open and entered the room.  
  
Omi was lying on his bed and sobbed into his pillow. His little frame was shaking from the tears he was crying.  
  
"Omi? We have to come downstairs, Manx is waiting for us!" He stepped to the bed and placed a hand on Omi's shoulder.  
  
The blond turned to Ken with his sad blue eyes. Ken felt so sorry for his best friend and didn't want more as he tried to soothe him. But before he could say anything Omi began to speak.  
  
"I can't go on a mission!" the youngest Weiß member sobbed. "I would be a burden and a danger to you guys like I was the whole day!"  
  
"I don't want to hear this ever again! You are not a burden to us, Omi!" Ken scolded him. "You are just. a little hyperactive but I'm sure you will cool down when the mission begin. You won't be a danger and everything will be okay!"  
  
Ken smiled encouragingly at him and Omi wiped his tears away.  
  
"Are you sure, Ken-kun? I don't want anybody going hurt because of me."  
  
"What did I told you? You are not a burden, you won't mess anything up and nobody will get hurt!" He held a hand to his friend and Omi grabbed it.  
  
"Thanks Ken-kun!" he produced a wary smile.  
  
Ken just smiled back at him and they made their way to the mission room where Manx and the others were waiting for them.  
  
"It's a shame we have to go on a mission on Christmas." Ken complained and he opened the door to the mission room.  
  
"So, you are finally here?" Manx snapped as they entered and began to explain the mission after Ken and Omi settled down onto the couch.  
  
"This mission is serious. It's more serious than any of the other missions you guys gone to. So you better watch the tape." She then pressed the play button and the tape began to roll. As usual Persia was hiding in the shadows.  
  
"White Hunters. There have been cases that 10 children between the ages 7-11 have been mysteriously disappearing. Though it might have seems mysterious, he kidnapper seems to have left some of his DNA and we have found his identity. His name is Gideon Luca. Find him before he strikes again. Knight Hunter...deny these demons their tomorrow."  
  
The tape ended and the television turns off. Manx turn towards them and gave them a stern look.  
  
"This mission is required for four day as I had said. Your deadline is at 12 o'clock AM on Christmas morning. There isn't any option on this one so everyone is going to have to be in this one."  
  
"So we don't really have a choice on this one huh?" asked Youji.  
  
"That is correct. We have found very little information on Gideon. So you guys will have to find that other information. Also they have all been disappearing in the same area of Tokyo. It's at a manga store near a club called 'PINK'. That is all the information that I have for you guys. Good luck and take care." She said. She gave them all the information they had found and left them.  
  
"Well it looks like you have to do some researching." Ken said to Omi who was looking at the information.  
  
"I guess so." Omi replied.  
  
"Well get on with it. Don't waste your time just sitting there." Scold Aya.  
  
"Aya! Will you please stop pressuring Omi?" shout Youji.  
  
"Well it's better to start now before he'll mess up on everything." Aya said coldly. Those words made Omi's heart ache.  
  
"Well you-"  
  
"Aya-kun is right. I shouldn't be wasting time so I'll go get started on it." Said Omi and he went to the computer and started to do some research.  
  
While Omi was upstairs Ken and Youji tried to talk to Aya.  
  
"Why are you so mean to Omi Aya? He didn't do anything wrong expect that he nearly made tree fall over."  
  
"And burn the turkey, trip over all possible things and so on! He is not himself! If he acts like he has done the whole day at the mission than he IS a danger, no matter what you are saying!"  
  
Ken and Youji were silent they understand him but they felt sorry for Omi. He just loves Christmas too much.  
  
"We have to watch him during the mission if he don't gets calmer." Aya murmured. He felt sorry for Omi too but this mission was difficult and they can't risk a thing. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Omi was sitting in front of his computer and was staring at the screen. Information, numbers and other things were showed on it. The youngest Weiß member was deep in his concentration.  
  
"I can handle this." He said to himself before he started with his work. "I won't be a burden for my friends!"  
  
Omi sat for hours at the computer. Like Manx said, it was very hard to find something important about Gideon Luca.  
  
/This man is very hard to catch but I'll find him no matter what! / Omi promised to himself. /I'm not going to disappoint the others again and I want to help this little children./  
  
Omi search every site he can and also hacked into some of the ones that he couldn't get in. His eyes were glued to the computer screen. The only time he's ever on break was when he needed to go to bathroom or drink water. As he continued searching, This time he looked up on the information of the children.  
"That's funny." Omi said to himself. "They were all orphan before they had a family."  
  
He continued looking at each file and found that they were all in the same orphanage back then.  
  
"I wonder . . ."  
  
He then went looking for the website on the orphanage place and the location of it. He couldn't find the site and was about to give up but the one site just caught his eye and he decided to look at it.  
  
"Orphanage for the Young. Adopt a child today and you'll have be as happy as you'll be." He read the first page and then to the second page. It only told about the adopting a child and everything. He decided to go to the main page, which took him by surprise what it said on the updates.  
  
"This orphanage has been closed 3 years ago! But why?" He decided to hack some information on the privities page.  
  
"Gideon Luca. The owner of Orphanage for the Young!!!" Omi was startled at the information but he kept on reading along. "He was a kind and gentle man who had everything. He always loves children and always wanted one. His wife died of a heart disease. After that Orphanage for the Young has been closed since he didn't have any money due to sweeping and being bankrupted."  
  
"I got it! He kidnapped the children that he used to own at the Orphanage when it was still around. He always wanted a child so he decided to kidnap them. I bet his location is still at the Orphanage for the Young!" he was so happy that he finally found something about Gideon and was about to tell the others.  
  
He was about to open the door until suddenly the door bang onto his head and was on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Omi, how about a snack?" asked Youji. Ken came along holding a tray of cookie and milk. "You have been working so hard that we thought you might want a snack."  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Omi where are you? Don't try to play hide and seek." Said Ken.  
  
"Agh." Omi moaned on the floor.  
  
"OMI!!!" Ken put the tray down and Youji pick Omi up and let him sit on the bed.  
  
"How did this happened?" asked Youji.  
  
"Don't tell me you were overactive again?" said Ken. Omi shook his head and place his hand on his forehead where it was bleeding.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you to knock first." Said Omi.  
  
Ken and Youji looked at him surprised. They didn't get what he means.  
  
"I was about to tell you that I find the information we need and went to my door to open it. But you just pushed the door open without knocking and slammed it against me!!" Omi pouted and turned his back to them. He wasn't really angry with them and a little smile crept on his face.  
  
They looked guiltily at him and were very unpleased with themselves.  
  
"I'm sorry, Omi, really. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Ken said first and Youji nodded in agreement.  
  
"Me too, chibi. I wasn't thinking. Are you hurt?" he asked in concern.  
  
"Of course he is hurt!!" Ken said angry. "He is bleeding on his forehead! Can't you see it?"  
  
They began to argue and Omi sweatdropped. The blond tried to calm his friends down.  
  
"Hey, guys! Stop fighting. I'm okay. Nothing happened to me, just a little headache!" he walked around them to show them that he was okay but suddenly he felt a little weird and stumbled.  
  
Ken catches him by his arm and supports him.  
  
"You are not okay! We should bandage it or bring you to a doctor!" Ken stated a little nervous.  
  
"I don't need a doctor, Ken-kun. I'm fine! Just put a band aid on it and I'll be fine!"  
  
Youji started to say something but Aya entered the room at the same moment.  
  
"Omi, did you find anything about our target?" he asked harshly and Ken did a little jump because he didn't hear Aya come.  
  
Omi hastened to him and beamed up to the older man, nodded happily.  
  
"Yeah, I found out that he owned a orphanage a few years ago but it was closed. He always wanted children but his wife died and now he kidnaps this kids to make his wish become true."  
  
Aya nodded grimly. "Okay, we have to stop him. Do you know where this orphanage is?"  
  
"Of course!" Omi told him.  
  
Ken interrupted Aya who was about to say something.  
  
"Aya, Omi is hurt. Youji and I slammed the door at him in an accident. Look at him!"  
  
Aya did what he was told and studied Omi's face.  
  
"Patch him up." He grumbled and left the room.  
  
"Isn't he lovable?" Youji snapped sarcastically.  
  
"Where is the first-aid-kit?" he asked and sighed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well two days have past and Omi's head is okay but he just lost a million brain cells that could have been helpful for him to look for more information. He had been looking for the map of inside the building. It looked kind of simple but then again it was sort of confusing when he found out how many rooms there were and everything.  
  
Besides that, they had decorated the house and put Christmas lights out at the shop. He nearly electric shocked Youji and almost made Ken fall of from the ladder, since he was so hyper. Not only that but he nearly made Aya drop the wreath and Aya made Omi clean the whole shop for almost making him drop it.  
  
On the third day, they prepare themselves for the mission. For the past hours they've been getting all their weapons and reviewing all the information that has been gathered. Each hours counts for each second. After they finish everything, about 8:00 PM on Dec. 24 they began their mission.  
  
Aya took his car and drove to their location of where they think the missing children are. They went to a nearby parking and stopped to discuss what they have to do.  
  
"Okay. Youji you'll take the left, Ken you'll take the right, Omi you'll check the upstairs and I'll go check downstairs. Got it?" said Aya.  
  
"Of course we got it. No big deal." Answered Youji.  
"As long as we make it on time." Said Ken.  
  
"And celebrate Christmas tomorrow." Said a happy Omi.  
  
They all went in carefully and silently. They were all each in charge of one direction and hopefully not to get lost at the same time. Omi had put a bug on each one of them and has his laptop knowing where they are just in case they get lost.  
  
"Okay guys let's get started." Said Aya. They all went in their own direction and was carefully examining everything in the room.  
  
Each Weiß member searched carefully for hints of the children or Gideon Luca.  
  
The house was totally quiet, no sound was made. Well, except of the soft whimpers in a room upstairs. But no one noticed them yet.  
  
Aya discovered footprints with dust-covered floor of the entrance hall. He knelt down to look at them. Some of them were pretty small. /Like children's footprints./ he thought to him self and went downstairs.  
  
Ken stood in the kitchen of the house. /Everything looks like nobody has lived here for years except of this room./  
  
The kitchen was free of dust and some plates, forks, knives and other things were put into the sink.  
  
/Somebody lives here./ Ken said to himself and left the kitchen to for other sings of living.  
  
At the other end of the house, Youji was standing in the doorframe of the bathroom. It looks like the kitchen: clean but used.  
  
While the others were searching their parts of the house, Omi went upstairs to search for the children.  
  
Over the communication system he could hear his friends talking. They were telling each other their discoveries.  
  
/Nobody found the children yet./  
  
He tried to walk carefully to make no sound, but the stairs were old and made noise as the youngest Weiß climbed upstairs.  
  
/I hope nobody is there who hears me. especially not Gideon Luca!/  
  
As he passed the stair he looked around to decide where he should go first. He decided for the left part and turned. But suddenly he heard something. He stopped and listened.  
  
/Nothing. maybe I imagined it./ he shrugged and turned again to the left as he heard it again.  
  
He frowned and went in the direction were the sounds came from.  
  
Now he recognized it!! Soft whimpers!  
  
/The children!!/ he rushed forward, not paying attention if he was making any sound or not. He just wanted to get to the children and get them out of here.  
  
Finally he reached the door where he thought the children would be. Omi's heartbeat increased as he carefully opened the door just enough to look inside.  
  
Ten little faces turned to him frightened. The missing children pressed themselves against each other in an attempt of protection.  
  
/I found them!!/  
  
"It's okay! I'm not here to hurt you. I'll bring you back to your parents, alright?" he smiled kindly at them and they nodded hesitantly.  
  
Omi didn't fade away as he reached for his communicator to tell the others that he has found the children. After telling them he began to tell the children that he was there to help them. When he was about to tell them to leave all of a sudden a Gideon Luca was standing right behind him putting the gun at Omi's head and the children were all frighten.  
  
"Well. Well. Looks we have a little unexpected guest here tonight huh?" he said coldly.  
  
"Gideon Luca." Hissed Omi angrily  
  
"And you also know my name. How touching."  
  
"What do you want with these children? They're all innocent and they don't belong to you." The last sentence made Gideon angry and so he grabbed part of Omi's hair and made him face him.  
  
"You're right. They aren't mine, but they were before. I've lost everything in my life my wife, my money, and my little children. They all lie to me. Saying that they'll always be there for me and everything and saying that I'm the best person. They were all lies." His words almost made Omi cry but it didn't.  
  
"I feel sorry for you but not sorry enough to say that you've done something wrong and that you shall be punish. My friends will come here and get you! You'll never be able to escape from what you have done."  
  
"Is that so? Your friends are the same as anyone else having a friend. What they say in front of you are lies. They only think of you as something else never as a friend. They only think of themselves first never they will ever care what you are to them." Cold air came out of his breath and he grip Omi's hair tighter.  
  
"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" yelled Omi and suddenly his teammates burst out of the door.  
  
Aya and Youji charged up to Gideon. His gun was knocked out of his hand and he let go of Omi's hair. He began fighting them instead.  
  
"You okay Omi?" asked Ken.  
  
"I fine!" said Omi happily. "Let's get the children out of here!"  
  
They quickly fled downstairs not caring how loud they were. When the children fled out of the house led by Ken. Omi was going to go back upstairs to check on his other teammates. When he was at least half way up the old stairs he saw Gideon all wounded by yet still able to stand, standing on the very top step.  
  
"All the . . .words they speak of . . . are lies!" he said holding the gun towards him ready to shoot. The words echo in Omi's mind and he froze there.  
  
"OMI!!!" Ken yelled and knocks him out of the way when the gun fired out. The bullet went through Ken's left arm and was bleeding badly.  
  
"KEN!" Omi rushed to his wounded teammate.  
  
Aya suddenly slash his katana at Gideon and there he died. Omi turned and saw him dead on the ground but also had mouth the same words he had told him a while ago before he died.  
  
"We got to take him patch him up when we get home!" said Youji.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I'm so sorry Ken!" Omi said for the hundredth time. Last night they had complete their mission before Christmas started. They had wrapped Ken's wound and he was going to be okay. It was the afternoon at 2 o'clock, they all slept in since it was a long night for them and plus they were really exhausted.  
  
"For the last time! It's okay! It wasn't your fault Omi so stop blaming yourself." Said Ken.  
  
"Yeah but . . .I feel really bad and I should have pay more attention that time." Said Omi sadly.  
  
"Oh please! This is nothing compare to the other missions we've got through. Just forget about it already. What's done is done! Okay! It's Christmas day Omi! You should be happy and joyful." Said Ken.  
  
"Alright. I'll try." Said Omi and gave him a fake smile.  
  
After that conversation, Omi made soup for Ken and gave it to him. Also opening presents that were stuffed in the mailbox that was send by a whole bunch of fangirls. Aya didn't really care at the things the girls gave him. They later ate an early dinner. They decided to exchange gifts at 8 o'clock tonight. Omi went happily to his room and looked at the present once more.  
  
Omi was about to go to Ken's room to talk about something until he overheard their conversation with the other members.  
  
"Omi isn't really helping much in the group sometimes." Said Aya.  
  
"What are you talking about? He always does the research." Said Ken.  
  
"What I think Aya means is that Omi get easily distracted on his mission sometimes. It seems as thought he can do the mission, something seems to be in his way."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. Sometimes he seems to be a gap between us. I feel like he's making the whole group go down once in a while." Ken admitted.  
  
"See that's the point. He isn't really helping much sometime." Said Aya.  
  
"We better not tell the chibi what we just said." Said Youji.  
  
Omi stood still for a moment as their conversation ended. Hot tears came down his cheeks with angry and feeling hopeless for everything. The words echo back into his head.  
  
/All the words they speak of are lies./  
  
Omi slam the door open, which shocked them all in surprise. He looked at them with angrily and yet with great sadness.  
  
"You lie to me!" said Omi harshly.  
"Omi we didn't-"  
  
"I HATE YOU GUYS!!!" he said and ran out of the house.  
  
"OMI!"  
  
Omi continued running and running. Not caring where he was going or the cold weather. He didn't bother to take a coat with him in the cold. He only wore a white long sleeve with a red t-shirt on top, brown shorts with lots of pockets that reach up to his knee and sneakers. He suddenly trip over himself and was on the ground at the park. He was crying and crying. All of a sudden he look up and saw a shinning star. He stands up and decided to make a wish.  
  
"I wish I was never born." He said and suddenly a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere and mist surrounded him.  
  
He just stared at the mist as it formed itself to a big, shining being.  
  
Omi couldn't describe what he was seeing. Maybe it was a human but a pretty big one with two white wings. The light disappeared slowly and revealed a beautiful woman in a long white dress. She had long silver hair, friendly looking blue eyes. She smiled down at him but he didn't notice it. His eyes were fixed on the strong white wings on her back.  
  
Suddenly she raised her voice to speak to him. "Hello Omi. Nice to meet you." Her gentle voice soothed him a little bit and he managed to look up at her with his big confused eyes.  
  
"H-hello." he stammered.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you or cause you any harm!" she smiled warmly.  
  
"Who are you? Are. are you an angel.?" he asked hesitantly not quite sure if he was dreaming.  
  
"Yes I'm an angel and you are not dreaming!"  
  
He blushed. /I must have hit my head somewhere./  
  
She rolled with her eyes. "And you didn't hit your head! This is reality. I'm an angel and I'm here to show you how it would have been like if you wasn't born and the effects on your friends."  
  
He blinked. What wish? He thought about what she told him and then remembered what happened.  
  
/Omi isn't really helping much in the group sometimes./  
  
/He isn't really helping much sometime./  
  
/I HATE YOU GUYS!!!/  
  
He shivered as the memories came back and he wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
"Shh. it's okay Omi" the angel spoke again. "Come on, I'll show you something and then you'll see that you don't hate your friends and."  
  
"But they hate ME!! They lied to me." He interrupted her.  
  
"No, they don't hate you and I'll prove it to you!" she stated firmly and turned to leave.  
  
"Stand up and follow me we will go to another place. But remember that nobody can see you and that you can't touch anything."  
  
He stumbled to his feed and blinked at her. "I don't understand. Why can't I touch anything and why can nobody see me? Look, I'm here!"  
  
"You are a spirit now or a ghost if you want until I finished my mission."  
  
She could see it in his eyes that he didn't believe her and she sighed.  
  
"You humans are so stubborn!" she complained. "I'll prove it to you. Come on!"  
  
She rushed forward but Omi just stood there. After a few seconds he shrugged and followed her. /It can't hurt if I go with her this is probably just a dream and I couldn't go anywhere else anyway./ He heard her sigh again.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked her suddenly and looked at her.  
  
"You can call me Saciel."  
  
"Saciel, then. A pretty name!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Saciel led him into the city. There weren't much people and none of them seemed to notice the strange couple.  
  
He frowned at Saciel and tried to speak to a young man who was standing nearby. And although he was standing right in front of him he didn't react on Omi's attempts to get his attention.  
  
"I told you. You are a spirit now and he can't see you. Nobody except me can see you." She said gentle and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He felt a warm tickling sensation where her hand was touching him. He felt safe and loved and he wanted to keep this feeling forever. He closed his eyes  
  
But suddenly it disappeared and he opened his eyes again. She looked at him and he nodded and followed her.  
  
It was strange to walk through the town with nobody noticing him. Once he tried to touch a wall just to discover that he couldn't. It was a little frightening and Saciel looked at him encouragingly.  
  
After they walked some time Omi noticed that Saciel always was starring into the shops that sell food or other things to eat.  
  
"Saciel?"  
  
She turned her head to him. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Eh . . .not really."  
  
"Then why are you looking at all the food stores?" asked Omi curiously.  
  
"Well I can resist just looking at the stores. There are so many things I would love to eat and that looks so good that I have to look at them. It's like they're saying 'Come to me. Come to Me.'" she said in a very dramatic way which made Omi have a sweatdrop.  
  
"Uh . . .okay."  
  
Saciel then put her hand through the glass of a bakery and dip her finger into a chocolate cake. She then lick the chocolate on her finger happily tasting but the baker wasn't happy when he saw a fingerprint on the cake. He was really mad.  
  
"Hmm . . .this is really good. Freshly made and still warm." Omi stared at her weirdly.  
  
"What?" she asked catching him staring.  
  
"Nothing. Anyway you said that something would be different if I wasn't born. Well I don't see anything different around here. Expect that I can't be touch and seen that's about it." Said Omi.  
  
"Oh yeah!!! I almost forgot about that. Let see . . ." she said thoughtfully and still licking her finger. "Okay! We're going to go see Youji. The oldest out of your group and also the playboy right?"  
  
"Where do you get all these information?" asked Omi.  
  
"As an angel I have every information for my mission on those who wishes something like your wish. It's all in the file. I heard that you were the brain of the group and also the innocent one too. Plus I didn't think you were that cute." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Anyway back to what we're suppose to do. We're going to take a little trip so hang on." She then took Omi's hand and flew up into the sky. They were at least 200 hundred feet up in the air.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Omi. He was really afraid since he's really up into the sky and he was holding her hand really tight.  
  
"Chill out! It's not like you're going to fall. Even if you did, you won't get kill for that and besides I have to watch at all times." She shouted since the wind was gusting so hard.  
  
Omi didn't really chill out. He closed his eyes hoping that they'll stop any minute and plus he's feeling a bit sick. The wind was giving him a headache. When they come to a stop he slowly open his eyes and saw a deserted place that was pitch black. Only a few store lights were on but they were very dim.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm . . .good question." She said. "Well I have no idea."  
  
"WHAT?! What do you mean you have no idea?" yelled Omi.  
  
"Well . . . I'm only assign to fly to where ever the wind takes me to for the mission. The big boss never tells me where I'm going. Hmm . . .what happen to all the food stores?" she said looking around the place.  
  
/How could she be thinking of food at a time like this?/  
  
"Oh well. Looks like there isn't any food store around here. I guess we should see where's that playboy friend of yours." She looked around at the deserted place.  
  
Suddenly Youji came out of the ally smoking a cigarette looking depress. "Hey! There's Youji! YOUJI!!" Called Omi and ran up to him. All of a sudden Youji just went through him.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Youji turned and looked behind him. "Must be the wind."  
  
He then continued walking.  
  
"What happened?" Omi asked.  
  
"You forgot. You're only a spirit. You can't be seen or heard no matter what. Only I can see you. All you can do is watch." Saciel signed and shook her head.  
  
"You mean that I can only watch everything and can't do anything about it?" cried Omi.  
  
"That's how it is."  
  
Omi looked at Youji's back as he continues to walk.  
  
"Well you don't want to lose sight of him. Might as well follow." Omi nodded. So they followed Youji.  
  
The playboy seemed lost in his thoughts and they couldn't be very happy compared to the look at his face.  
  
Omi didn't know what happened to his older friend that he looks like that.  
  
They followed Youji to a place where Omi hadn't had expect him to go to. He thought the playboy would go to a club or in a café to meet one of his 'girlfriends'. But he was wrong. The place where his friend went was a graveyard!  
  
Omi remembered one time as Youji told him that he couldn't stand graveyards. He can't stand the painful memories when he enters one. The playboy had smiled sadly at him and said that he has something that helps him to ease the pain. Omi hadn't understood what his friend meant.  
  
Saciel's face brightened as she heard the thoughts in Omi's head. "You'll understand!" She told him. "Just wait and see what will happen."  
  
They followed Youji to a certain grave where the playboy knelt down. Omi was shocked to see that the eldest Weiß member started to cry. He went nearer to see whose grave that is.  
  
"Asuka .."  
  
"He never gotten over about Asuka's death even when you where around. But with your cheerful manner and your happy smile you helped him over the pain he felt. He just had to look in you blue eyes and he felt better." She sighed and looked at the broken and crying figure. "But look at him now. You are not there. Sure you are not the only one who helps him but you are very very important. He's lost in his memories with nobody to help him."  
  
Omi looked at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what she said to him.  
  
Sure he cared about his friends and he wanted them to be happy but he didn't know that he had such an influence on them with his attitude!  
  
The youngest Weiß member shook his head. "That can't be true." He whispered but Saciel heard him. "I'm not that important to him. I can't ease other's pain. I'm a killer you forgot? I hurt people."  
  
The angel looks sadly at him. "It's true Omi but every live you take is nothing to the lives you and your friends save!" She smiled warmly at him. "You are a wonderful person and he," he directed to Youji. "loves you! You are his friend and he would never hurt you on purpose."  
  
"They- they lied to me! If they like me then they wouldn't lie to me, wouldn't they?" he asked her stubbornly.  
  
Saciel sighed dramatically. "I see you are a difficult case." She made a pause. "Ok, if that can't convince you then I'll show you the others." The angel grabbed him at his right wrist and they rushed into the air.  
  
Omi risked one last look at his friend and his heart ached at the sighted of him. All of a sudden they turn left to right and right to left at full speed. It was also making Omi very dizzy and sick at the same time. All he could see is swirling colors from all directions. It's seems like forever since they landed until they crash into a store.  
  
When Omi awoken, he smelled sweet cinnamon and fresh baked cake. He looked around and found out that he was in a kitchen. A very huge kitchen and that's not all what he found.  
  
"YUM!!!" said Saciel as she put her hand onto the creamy ice cream cake and also took a bite out of a cookie.  
  
He also found the angel eating up the food that was place on the table.  
  
"Since when do you not crave for food?" Omi asked seriously.  
  
"I don't know." She answered simply and licks the frosting off her hand.  
  
"You got to kidding."  
  
"Seriously I don't know. You know I think we just went to heaven." She said happily and continues to eat up the food.  
  
"Okay! Will you stop munching up everything and tell me why are we here?"  
  
"Hmm. .good question. Why are we here? Oh yeah. We're here to meet your other teammate. The red head guy with purple eyes." She began describing to him.  
  
"Aya-kun?"  
  
"Yeah that's it! Wait! Did you say Aya? Sorry it's not Aya it's Ran now." She said.  
  
"What? But Aya never call himself Ran."  
  
"Yes but without you here, he'll be called plain old Ran. " suddenly a chef came out of the kitchen door and was about to take the plates of food on the table until he saw that they were ruined.  
  
"RAN! Come in here NOW!" yelled the chef.  
  
"Uh oh. I shouldn't have done that." Said Saciel.  
  
Aya came running into the kitchen wearing an apron and a chef hat.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"I told you to make it perfect and show me a whole bunch of junk here!"  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"No excuse! From the moment I saw you, I knew that you were nothing but trouble. Now GET OUT!!! NOW!!!"  
  
"Sir I need this job! Please I beg you. I won't do this again." Aya was on his knees begging.  
  
"I SAID GET OUT!" the chef slaps him and left Aya there crying in tears.  
  
"Wait a minute. What's going on here? Why's Aya crying? He never shows his emotion out." Said Omi.  
  
"It's Ran. He's no longer the Aya you know. Since you weren't ever born, there was no Kritiker, no Persia, no Manx, and no Weiss Kreuz. Poor Ran has to suffer. He has been working and working to pay for his sister's medical bill and to buy food for him to eat. He work day and night just for that. Without you Ran has to work like this." She said sadly.  
  
Omi looked at the crying man on the floor and he felt very sorry for him. That wasn't the Aya he knows! The redhead leader of Weiß never showed his feelings to anybody. A now he was on his kneels crying.  
  
Omi felt the urge to go to his friend to put his arms around him. Maybe he could help the redhead to calm down. He didn't want any of his friends sad.  
  
He stopped on the way to his friend remembered what Saciel told him. He couldn't touch anything and that means he couldn't help Aya.  
  
The blond turned his eyes away from Aya to look at Saciel.  
  
Suddenly something came into his mind.  
  
"Saciel?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't understand why there is no Kritiker. Persia created Kritiker long before I became a member of Weiß. I don't get why it depends on me that Kritiker exists!"  
  
The angel sighed. She seemed to do that pretty often when Omi was around.  
  
"You will understand it when we visit the Takatoris', okay? You just have to wait a little longer. First we have to take a look at the last of your friends. Ken."  
  
Omi nodded absently. It was all so confusing! He just couldn't believe that he was that important for other people's destiny!  
  
He didn't notice as she grabbed his hand again and shrieked as Saciel lifted him up. His heartbeat became very fast but it calmed down again after a while.  
  
"Don't do that again or I will get a heart attack!"  
  
She just smiled at him.  
  
It didn't last long and they reached the place where Ken should be.  
  
"Here we are." Said Saciel and Omi rolled his eyes. This angel was pretty strange.  
  
Omi looked around. They were standing in front of a pretty house with a garden. A woman was standing in the door and it seemed that she was looking for someone.  
  
/Why does she look so sad? / Omi thought as he noticed the sad and empty brown eyes.  
  
Saciel catches his thought and answered him. "She lost her only son and she still can't believe it. Every day she is standing there and looks for him. She never lost her hope that he will come home."  
  
"Her son?" he gulped. "Do you mean. Ken-kun?" the angel nodded.  
  
"He told you that he nearly died in a warehouse if Persia hadn't rescued him?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." He whispered.  
  
"Well, in the reality you know he was rescued and his family only believes that he is that but without Persia." Saciel trailed of but the little blond knew what she was about to say.  
  
"He really died?"  
  
"Yes. For his mother it doesn't makes any difference if he really died or if he survived and she just didn't know she would suffer in any way. The fact is that Ken would be alive! But."  
  
Omi interrupted her. "So you want to tell me that he died just because of me!? That he would live if I was born and Kritiker exists? That's." he couldn't find any words to describe what he was feeling inside.  
  
Saciel put a hand on his shoulder. "See? I told you. You ARE important to them. Very important. The pain you Aya and Youji are feeling at the moment the dead of Ken it isn't your fault. I just wanted to show you another reality. A reality where you don't exists."  
  
They stand there for a while and finally Omi was ready to move on. He raised his head. "You wanted to show me the Takatoris?"  
  
Saciel nodded. She felt that Omi started to believe her. She then gently took his hand and they took flight again. It was a rough flight as usual but some how Omi was getting use to it. It doesn't seem to bother him as much as before.  
  
Finally they landed inside an elegant mansion that looks perfectly normal like any normal rich people. There were pictures on the hallway and servants walking back and forward delivering whatever was requested.  
  
"Is this . . .?" asked Omi.  
  
"Yup! It's the Takatori's mansion. Beautiful I would say. I would do anything to live like this especially with all those expensive food. Maybe I should taste some while we're here." She said thinking about food again.  
  
"But we're not here to eat! You still have to explain to me the whole situation. I mean the Kritiker is still here right?" asked Omi who was now a bit unsure.  
  
"Wrong. The Kritiker isn't here and doesn't exist." She said. The all of a sudden Masafumi walked past them with Hirofumi talking about something.  
  
"With the last of my chemicals I shall be immortal and no one can stop." Said Masafumi.  
  
"That's what you said the last time and it didn't work." Said Hirofumi.  
  
"I know this time it'll work perfectly. Just wait until father hears about this. Now he won't have to worry about being kill." He said and laughed evilly.  
  
Omi shivered just hearing his voice.  
  
"Hmm . . . things doesn't seem to be so good around here. Why don't we check it out on what's going on shall we." Saciel said and took the lead. Omi follow her as she glide smoothly.  
  
As they all went in to the next room, the door would have knock him out if he was alive but it didn't since he was a spirit and went in with out any harm. He saw a man who he recognizes. It was Reiji Takatori. His father or at least before he was.  
  
"So what brings you in here." Reiji said harshly.  
  
"Masafumi thinks he could become immortal by his new potion that he put together." Said Hirofumi.  
  
"Hmm . . .interesting. Has it been tested yet." Said Reiji.  
  
"Not yet, but it will be. Soon no one will stop us!" Said Masafumi.  
  
"Brr . . .some family you have. They're creepy." Said Saciel shivering. "I was expecting more of a normal rich family. But this . . .it's just creepy."  
  
"By the way, when are you going to get rid of that old fool?" asked Hirofumi.  
  
"Yeah! He's been in our ways for ages! Should you finish him off already! There isn't any use of him." Said Masafumi.  
  
"Who are they talking about, Saciel?" asked Omi.  
  
"Shh . . .just watch."  
  
"Perhaps you're right. It's been a while since he was in there. I should finish him right now." Reiji took out a huge long heavy stick and walk out of the room. His sons follow him.  
  
"Where are they going? What's going on? I don't understand." Said Omi.  
  
As they reach down the stairs and went down to the basement. There he saw Persia beaten badly with bruises everywhere and looking pale as a ghost. His hair was messy and there were also scars all over his body.  
  
"Persia? What happen to him?"  
  
"Well . . . let's see Persia or so you call him was caught stopping Reiji's plan on the day you were suppose to be kidnapped. He was going to stop him but instead he's been captured and fails. Without you, there wouldn't be Weiss to stop his plan and this wouldn't have happen so fast. The Kritiker is dead since Reiji kill them all." Said Saciel cool but yet sad.  
  
" . . ."  
  
Omi couldn't say anything. He was in shock and couldn't believe that he could have save hundreds of innocent people if he was alive, but he wasn't. He didn't believe he was that much of an important person to everyone.  
  
"Looks like this is your lucky day. Today is the day I'll finish you once and for all. Any last words." Said Reiji.  
  
"You'll be stop! I know you will be stop one day." Yelled Persia then suddenly Reiji whacks him with the heavy stick.  
  
"Be stop! No can stop me! Not even you! For no one shall know! Your times up! Good bye!" Reiji kept hitting him and Persia kept yelling in pain.  
  
"NO!!! STOP!!! STOP!!!" cried Omi. Tears were coming out his eyes and he was trying to stop Reiji but he couldn't. His hand went right through.  
  
"Omi there isn't anything you can do!"  
  
"NO!!! I WANT IT TO STOP!!! I WANT TO GO BACK!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING TO GO BACK!!!" Omi drop to his kneels.  
  
Persia started to bleed really badly and he's about to die. Reiji continually hitting him and was laughing madly.  
  
"Please . . ." sobbed Omi. Suddenly the vision vanishes and Saciel looked at him. Omi then look up at Saciel and she reach for Omi's hand.  
  
"You now understand how much pain there is when you're not around. They all care about you very much. Probably more than you expected . . ."  
  
"Saciel . . ."  
  
"Sometimes just one person can affect many. You never know. Well it's too bad I can't get more goodies but I'm satisfied that I've complete my mission." Saciel sighed. "Omi. Remember that you're not useless and that you're the one who put everyone of your friends destiny together."  
  
Omi just couldn't say anything. He wanted to thank her but the words didn't come out of his mouth. Like it vanish into the cold air.  
  
"It's good to have known you even if it's only for a while. Merry Christmas." She smiled at him but it was a sad smile. Then she let go of his hand and she disappeared into glittering stars that surrounded Omi.  
  
Omi closes his eyes and waited for a moment as snow gently fall onto him.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Omi opens his eyes he saw that he was right in front his house. He looked up at the sky. Snowflakes gently fall on him telling him to go in. Finally Omi decided to go in and forgive them.  
  
"I'm home." Said Omi. All of a sudden all of his teammates came running towards him.  
  
"Omi! Thank goodness you're home." Said Ken as he hugs Omi tightly.  
  
"We were worry about you chibi." Said Youji. Ken let go of Omi and looks at him.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Umm . . ."  
  
"You could have gotten sick just wearing those clothing." Said Aya.  
  
"I'm sorry. I won't do that again." Said Omi sadly.  
  
"No we're the ones who should be sorry." Said Ken.  
  
"Yeah . . .we shouldn't have said anything like that about you." Youji said in shame.  
  
"When we thought back on what you did for us we felt stupid to have said those things. I guess it was because when you didn't attack Gideon when you have the chance to, it made us feel as if you were lacking behind us or something." Ken look down at his shoes.  
  
Aya just nodded.  
  
"So please forgive us." Omi looked at his teammates and gave them a smile.  
  
"It's Christmas day. Shouldn't we all be happy and joyful right now!" Omi said cheerfully.  
  
"But-" Omi cut Youji off.  
  
"No buts. I forgive you all." Everyone looked at Omi and was relief that he forgave them.  
  
"Now that I'm back let's go and exchange presents!" Omi said bouncing up and down. He then ran to the stair but then he trip over himself and crash onto the floor.  
  
"OMI!!"  
  
"I'm okay. I'm okay." Omi said and ran back up the stairs.  
  
"Well look like Omi is back to his old self." Said Youji.  
  
Aya just nodded.  
  
They all got their gifts and were ready to exchange them with each other in the living room. Starting with Youji since they draw numbers to see who's going to give the gifts first. Next was Ken, then Omi and last was Aya.  
  
"Okay guys here you go." Youji gave each one a weird looking object. They all open it.  
  
"Thanks for the golden soccer ball. Huh?" Ken said a something that looks like a credit card. "A membership card to the 'Pink Bunny' club? Youji!"  
  
Aya glared at him since he had a membership card too and also an organizer.  
  
"Um . . ." Omi had a sweatdrop. He too have a membership card but also a bunch of video games.  
  
"Hey! You guys need a girlfriend so I thought you might be able to meet someone there. I heard there were some hot chicks there." Youji said grinning.  
  
"Oh you're . . .never mind. Here your guys present." Said Ken as he hand out his presents to them.  
  
"Hey! Why did you give me this!!!" Youji took out a membership that was for weigh training.  
  
"Well I've been noticing that you've been gaining a lot so I thought this might help you out." Said Ken evilly.  
  
Aya just simply look at the books that were given and simply thank him.  
  
"Thank you so much Ken!" said Omi. He had received an HTML guidebook the newest edition. "I've been looking for this."  
  
"Well at least someone is thankful other than someone who isn't thankful." Said Ken.  
  
"Okay! My turn. I hope you guys like it!" Omi said cheerfully and hand out their gifts.  
  
"Whoa! These are expensive. Thanks a bunch!" said Youji as he looks at his watch and smelling the perfume.  
  
"I've been wanting to get this. Thanks Omi." Said Ken as he examines the ball and the picture that was sign by his favorite team.  
  
"Thanks." Aya said plainly.  
  
"I'm glad you all like it!" said Omi smiling.  
  
"Okay so now what do you has for us Aya." Said Youji. Aya just hand out two small boxes to Youji and Ken.  
  
"Umm . . .thanks I guess." Youji looked at his present, which were actually two different looking sunglasses.  
  
"Uh . . .thank you?" Ken had receive a whole set of soccer player cards.  
  
"Hey! Why Omi doesn't get anything." Said Youji noticing that Omi was the only one that didn't receive anything from Aya.  
  
"Yeah!" said Ken.  
  
"It's okay gu-" He stopped when he saw Aya went back upstairs and came back with a basket with blankets in it.  
  
"Here." Aya hold the basket with one hand and gave it to Omi. He looked away from him.  
  
Omi curious look inside the basket, which was covered with another blanket. Omi took off the top blanket and saw a . . .black Bombay kitten sleeping peacefully. Omi look up at Aya whose face wasn't looking at him.  
  
"What did you get Omi?" asked Ken curiously.  
  
"Let me see." Said Youji. They both saw it and were a bit shocked.  
  
"Well looks like the Ice King has a soft spot." Said Youji.  
  
"It's a really surprising Christmas I would say." Comment Ken.  
  
Aya glared at them.  
  
"Thank you so much Aya!" Omi put the basket down and hugged Aya, which made him startled. "This is the best Christmas ever."  
  
"Good for you Omi." Said Youji.  
  
"Anyway let's go eat the cake." Said Ken and they all head towards the kitchen. When they saw the can, someone decided to take an early taste and left behind a neat finger size hole in the middle.  
  
"Youji!!! How could you have done this!!!" yelled Ken.  
  
"Me!!! I didn't do anything with this cake."  
  
"Oh come on stop lying."  
  
"I'm not!!!"  
  
They both began to argue about who had made a hole in the cake and Aya was watching them in amusement. Omi looked at the cake and smiled.  
  
/Saciel . . .thank you./  
  
"Hey guys forget about who did it, let's just eat it already." Smiled Omi. "Let's put the argument aside and have a wonderful Christmas."  
  
"Yeah you're right." Said Ken.  
  
"I agree." Aya answered.  
  
"Sure whatever you say Omi." Smiled Youji.  
  
"You know what guys? The best thing about this Christmas is having you guys as my friends and being my family." Omi smiled happily knowing that everyone cares and he is someone.  
  
THE END ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Blade6 and Crissi:*both drinking a nice hot coco and resting after typing so many pages*  
  
Blade6: Great story don't you think? You did a really good job you know. Thanks for helping me. ^^  
  
Crissi: Wow! We finally made it!! It is a great story! ^__^ Thanks for your confidence in my abilities!! I never thought that I would write an English story one day ^^;;  
  
Blade6: Well you did write one in English. As for your reward I got a Christmas present for you! ^^ *gives her a present*  
  
Crissi: Thanks for the present!! *hugs Blade6* Hope you liked the story as much as we liked writing it!!  
  
Blade6: Also please review to see what you guys think and please no flames.  
  
Blade6 & Crissi: Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!! *Confetti, ribbons, and balloon fall from the sky. Suddenly firework started to burst in the air* 


End file.
